


Soigne Moi Dans Le Noir

by theycallitlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All Over Again, Depression, Drunk Confession, Drunkenness, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Relationship, Sad, Sehun is sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, same result, too much party
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallitlove/pseuds/theycallitlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun boit pour oublier que Tao l'a quitté, mais Jongin s'inquiète pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soigne Moi Dans Le Noir

La musique est forte, mais cela ne gêne pas Sehun. Elle tambourine dans ses oreilles, la basse manquant à chaque fois de l’assourdir. Mais son esprit est embué par l’alcool, sa gorge est sèche et irritée, sûrement dû aux cris pour atteindre ses amis dans la foule se déhanchant. Lui aussi bouge au rythme régulier, ses hanches ondulant librement entre les inconnus, tous dans le même état que lui. Il ne sent plus son corps, et ne ressent plus rien. Il n’est plus qu’un corps parmi les autres, irradié par la chaleur des autres. C’est tout ce dont il a besoin maintenant, rien d’autre n’a d’importance.

  1. Une voix insidieuse, bien trop familière s’accroche à son cerveau, comme un couteau enfoncé trop profondément dans une chair. Une fois poignardé, il ne peut plus empêcher le sang de couler de la plaie. _Il t’a quitté, personne ne tient à toi. Tu es inutile au groupe, Sehun. Ils ne te le disent pas assez souvent à la SM ? Si tu te fais prendre ici, t’es cuit. Ils n’hésiteront pas à te faire perdre tout ce qui te reste. Ah ! Mais il ne te reste plus rien._ La plaie est immense. Béante, Noire. Sehun ferme les yeux et essaye, en vain, de chasser les pensées virulentes de son esprit. Mais la plaie s’infecte toujours quand elle n’est pas traitée. _Tu crois que c’est pour ça qu’il t’a quitté ? J’en suis presque sûr. Tu étais aussi inutile pour lui, ne te voile pas la face. C’était rien, entre vous. Tu étais son trou, alors il a préféré se barrer. Y’a que toi qui ressentais quelque chose de vrai, il jouait avec toi. Il ne t’a jamais aimé._



C’en fut trop pour le jeune. Il arrêta toute danse, et se précipita dans un mouvement désespéré hors de la foule en délire. Le bar n’était pas loin des corps dansants, mais il était dégagé et apparut à Sehun comme une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer. Il s’accouda sur la surface en verre, et posa son front en sueur contre ses bras fins dénudés. La respiration était saccadée, bien trop pour de faibles mouvements de danser improvisées. Il avait fait bien pire sur scène, il savait très bien que ce n’était pas pour ça qu’il était dans cet état.   
« Vous-je vous servir quelque chose ? » demanda une voix aigüe, qui le tira de sa torpeur étrange.   
« Une autre vodka. Avec ce que vous voulez dedans je m’en fiche. »  
Quand la boisson fut prête, sa main tremblante vint agripper le verre pour le porter directement à ses lèvres avec une nécessité vitale. Il tira une longue gorgée qui emplit sa bouche désagréablement. La saveur mentholée resta dans sa bouche alors que la liqueur se créa un chemin le long de son œsophage déjà agressé par les précédentes boissons. Il toussota et finit sa boisson d’une traite. Cette fois-ci, sa tête tourna et il sentit son estomac prêt à rendre son contenu d’un moment à l’autre. Il s’écarta du bar et se mit dans une position à demi-accroupie le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner. L’alcool ne devait-il pas cautériser les plaies ? Pourquoi celle-là ne se guérissait-elle pas ? La voix insidieuse continua sa logorrhée, mais les sons étaient désormais distordus dans son esprit, la voix plus caverneuse et bien plus effrayante. _Allez, nique tout. Tu ne sers à rien, et personne ne te retrouvera ici. Prends un autre verre, plus fort. Tu ne risques rien, tu dormiras mieux. Allez, on va voir jusqu’où tu peux aller ! HAHAHAHAHA ALLEZ SEHUN, tout le monde est fier de toi. La musique est trop forte. Sehun. Sehun. Viens Sehun. « Je t’aime. »._

Ses yeux commencèrent à brûler. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber, mais Sehun se reprit assez rapidement, il ne pouvait pas pleurer dans un tel endroit. Il se redressa alors que la barmaid s’apprêtait à s’approcher de lui pour l’aider, et il retourna au milieu des corps langoureusement collés les uns aux autres. Une autre chanson au rythme plus lent commença, et Sehun se colla aux premières personnes qui s’approchèrent de lui. Une femme, petite à la poitrine ferme s’était collée à lui sans pudeur, et passait ses bras le long des côtes du jeune asiatique. Elle se collait complètement à lui, et Sehun se surprit à passer automatiquement ses mains sur les contours de ses hanches. La musique arrivait au pré-chorus, et le rythme de la basse s’accorda à celui de son cœur. Il commençait à se dégoûter de lui-même, dans les bras de cette inconnue qui venait de coller ses lèvres humides contre son cou tendu. _« Je t’aime. Je ne te quitterai pas je te le jure. ». Tu te rappelles en Chine ? Quand son père était derrière, qu’il a pris ta main  discrètement ? Le soir tu te rappelles, dans sa chambre ? Quand vous avez…. Quand il te touchait comme Elle veut te toucher. « Je t’aime. Tu me manques quand on n’est pas dans les mêmes tournées. » « Je te veux. » « J’ai envie de toi. Tu es trop loin, on se revoit quand ? » Il te manque, hein. Arrête de te mentir.  
_ Sehun alla chercher la bouche de la femme, et scella leurs lèvres sans tendresse. Il n’y avait aucun amour-propre dans son geste, il se rabaissait à un simple objet, car il n’était plus que ça à cet instant. Il sentit les lippes contre les sienne se mouvoir, s’entrouvrant légèrement dans l’attente de plus. Il restait incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, oui, quoi que ce soit autre que cette tristesse qui continuait de le ronger de l’intérieur depuis deux mois désormais.

_Appelle le, dis-lui qu’il te manque. Que tu l’aimes. Je suis sûr qu’il rêverait de t’entendre te lamenter sur ton sort alors qu’il est bien dans les bras d’une américaine. Il ne t’a jamais aimé, sinon il ne serait pas parti._  
Sehun rejeta avec violence la femme, qui le regarda avec étonnement. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres décorées de gloss clair, mais ses mots n’atteignirent pas Sehun. Il partit cette fois de l’autre côté, en direction des toilettes. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les personnes se collant naturellement à lui pour danser. Il sentit des mains se coller à lui, et avant qu’il ne réussisse à sortir de la foule un corps se plaqua contre son dos, et deux bras puissants agrippèrent son torse fin. Une odeur florale emplit ses narines, et il se dit qu’il devait être pitoyable, à peine capable de tenir sur ses deux jambes et résister contre cette étreinte forcée. Une voix qu’il n’entendait qu’en résonnance lui murmurait des mots à l’oreille, mais il ne parvenait pas à cerner ni l’identité de la personne ni ce qu’elle lui voulait. Il se débattit faiblement, et les grandes mains tinrent son torse avec plus de fermeté.   
« Sehun »  
Un murmure envoya un souffle d’air chaud dans sa nuque. Il reconnaissait cette voix, mais d’où ? La panique s’empara de son corps, comme une poussée d’adrénaline circulant en un flot continu dans ses veines et il parvint à s’échapper de l’emprise de la personne. En s’enfuyant encore une fois vers les toilettes, il parvint à repérer une mèche châtain de son interlocuteur. Il était en panique, il se sentait perdu et tout tournait autour de lui. Il tituba avec effort et poussa maladroitement la porte des toilettes pour Hommes. Il plaqua son dos contre le carrelage froid du mur, et une main tremblante chercha à atteindre son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean noir. Il le déverrouilla avec peine, et composa le seul numéro qu’il connaissait par cœur.

Une sonnerie. Deux. Trois. Répondeur.   
Il recomposa le numéro.   
Une. Deux. Répondeur. « Ici le portable de ZiTao, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment… »Articula une voix légère dans un mandarin fluide  
Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues creuses et rougies de Sehun. Il attendit que le message de répondeur se termine avant de prendre une grande inspiration.   
« Tao c’est… c’est moi. Je voulais te parler… Je t’en supplie réponds moi, je ne vais pas bien j’ai besoin de toi. »   
Il raccrocha, et regarda dans le vide quelques secondes avant de recomposer le même numéro. Une. Deux. Répondeur. « Ici le portable de Zitao… *biip*  
-Je t’en prie Tao, je sais que tu coupes mes appels, je t’en prie répond… ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça entre nous je suis désolé mais je t’en prie… Je sais même pas où je suis putain je suis dans un état de merde là et je… » Il éclata en sanglots, agrippant son téléphone de toutes ses forces, manquant de le casser. « Je t’en prie Tao… Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi et t’es loin et merde, je crois que je suis malade là j’ai la tête qui tourne je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ici et… Putain j’en peux plus Tao j’en peux plus que tu sois loin de moi et que tu m’ignores s’il te plait… Je t’en prie Tao je t’aime. Je t’aime… Je… T’en.. Prie… »    
Il laissa tomber sa main peu à peu jusqu’à ce qu’elle se pose sur le sol, et il craqua. Il cria de toutes ses forces et projeta l’appareil en direction du mur d’en face, où il se brisa en morceaux. Il se déchaîna sur ses cordes vocales, sentant les larmes tracer des sillons glacés entre ses joues brûlantes. Il se sentait suffoquer, un poids horrible oppressant sa poitrine.

Soudainement, la porte s’ouvrit et la personne qui entra se précipita sur lui, l’enlaçant de toutes ses forces. Encore la même odeur fleurie, encore ces mèches châtain. Sehun fut pris d’une bouffée d’espoir, pensant que cela pouvait être Tao dans ses bras. Cela faisait deux mois qu’il ne l’avait pas vu, il avait sûrement changé, et l’alcool altérait peut-être sa perception.  
« Shut. Sehun, je suis là. Je suis là d’accord. Tu te rappelles ? Est-ce que tu sais où tu es ? »  
Ce qui était de l’espoir se transforma en désarroi quand il reconnut cette voix. Jongin. Ce n’était que Jongin.   
« Laisse moi… murmura Sehun, collé contre l’épaule du plus âgé.  
-Est-ce que tu te souviens de la soirée ?   
-Je ne sais pas où je suis Jongin… Comment on est entrés, pourquoi on est là… ?   
-Je suis là, ne panique pas. On est venus comme tous les soirs depuis quelques temps, et tu as trop bu. Tu pues l’alcool c’est affreux.  
-Je m’en fiche… Je veux Tao ! Sehun cria ce prénom si fort qu’il lui écorcha la gorge. Cruelle ironie, pensa-t-il.  
-Je sais Hunnie… Je sais… Tous les soirs tu finis comme ça, tu te rappelles de ça ? »  
Sehun avait l’esprit embrouillé, et ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Il sentait les mains agiles de Jongin passer lentement le long de son dos, sa respiration calme soulever son torse. Il se retint de rire de pitié face au tableau que les deux amis devaient rendre : ils étaient totalement opposés en cet instant ; et Sehun se surprit à admirer Jongin et son calme.   
« Il me manque… murmura le plus jeune, sentant les larmes lui revenir.   
-Je suis tellement désolé Sehun. Je le hais de te faire ça, tu ne le mérite pas. Tu mérites tellement mieux, tu es quelqu’un d’extraordinaire Sehun, arrête de pleurer je t’en prie. »

Le ton que Jongin employait réveilla quelque peu Sehun de sa torpeur mentale, il se redressa et étudia les traits inquiets de l’autre garçon. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et la peine se lisait bien dans ses yeux. Leurs pupilles se rencontrèrent, et Sehun arrêta de pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, ni pourquoi il fut simplement attiré vers le visage de l’autre, comme un automatisme. Leurs lèvre se rencontrèrent maladroitement, dans un échange automatique et non réciproque. Sehun faisait son possible pour tirer une réaction de Jongin, mais ce fut en vain. Après avoir pressé ses lèvres une dernière fois contre celles de Jongin, il se détacha lentement, les yeux rivés vers le bas de peur de rencontrer son regard. _De toutes façons j’oublierai demain._  
« Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ? demanda simplement Sehun, la voix froide et sans émotion.   
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-M’embrasser. Me toucher. Me…  
-Arrête. Je ne veux pas de ça Sehun. Je veux que tu rentres à la maison, que tu cuves et surtout que tu redeviennes celui que tu étais avant.   
-Avant quoi ? Avant que mon copain ne me lâche comme une merde ? Ou peut-être avant Tao ? Quand t’avais une chance avec moi ? C’est ça ? C’est de ça que tu parles ? »  
Ces derniers mots avaient été criés au visage de Jongin, et Sehun put voir son ami lui jeter un regard qui passa du dégoût à la déception. Il était visiblement blessé par les attaques de Sehun, et ce dernier s’en voulut de s’attaquer aussi férocement au garçon qui voulait seulement l’aider.   
« Je suis désolé. Je n’aurais pas dû te parler comme ça… Je suis perdu et totalement bourré je crois.   
-Oui. Tes larmes coulent encore. On va rentrer, d’accord ? C’était une mauvaise idée de revenir encore une fois, tu finis toujours dans cet état. »  
Jongin se redressa et prit la main de Sehun dans la sienne, tirant leurs dos corps en position debout. Sehun tangua et finit collé contre le torse du plus vieux. Les perles salées firent une tâche foncée sur son haut bordeaux, mais Sehun ne put se dégager de la chaleur de ce corps. Il laissa ses bras tracer le contour de sa taille paresseusement pour se rejoindre dans son dos, et son visage bouillant remonta pour son caler dans son cou. Jongin était rigide, mais finit par se détendre quand il vit que Sehun n’avait aucun autre motif que de la consolation. Il se laissa aller à son tour et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, et embrassa le haut de son crâne.   
« Je déteste te voir comme ça… souffla-t-il dans les cheveux cendrés.  
-Je déteste être comme ça… J’ai la tête qui tourne Jongin, je crois que je vais bientôt dormir…   
-Non, tiens bon, le temps qu’on rentre d’accord ? »  
Sehun se sentait bercé par la présence rassurante, et inspira inconsciemment l’odeur offerte à lui au creux de ce cou moite. Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

 

Faisant le moins de bruit possible, ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre d’hôtel commune. Les lits étaient grands, mais aucun des deux ne prêta attention à ce qui les entourait. Les chambres se ressemblaient toutes, et Sehun fut pris d’un sentiment amer en se souvenant des chambres qu’il avait partagé avec Tao, des promesses qu’ils s’étaient fait. _« Je t’aime. »_  
Les deux garçons atteignirent lentement un des deux lits, et Sehun s’y laissa tomber comme une masse sans vie. Il sentit les mains adroites de Jongin agripper sa veste pour la lui retirer, puis ce fut au tour de ses chaussures, et son tee-shirt. L’esprit du plus jeune était de plus en plus embué par l’alcool, et il se surprit à glousser quand les doigts du danseur frôlèrent par inadvertance son torse. Jongin marqua une pause, peu sûr de lui en ce qui concernait la marche à suivre. Les yeux de Sehun remontèrent lentement le corps de Jongin, pour arriver à sa tête. Ils échangèrent une conversation silencieuse, étudiant les gestes de l’autre, ses attitudes. L’air sembla plus opaque, irrespirable alors que leurs yeux ne se lâchaient toujours pas. Vaincu, Sehun abaissa son regard et se laissa tomber contre le matelas. La main de Jongin alla rejoindre la fermeture de son pantalon, et il commença à lui enlever le plus correctement possible. C’est là que Sehun se décida à parler.   
« Depuis quand ?   
-… On ne va pas encore avoir cette discussion, Sehun.   
-On ne l’a jamais eue avant ? Sehun redressa sa tête, maintenant intéressé.   
-Si. A peu près tous les trois soirs. Quand tu finis par te jeter sur moi, ou tout simplement fabuler sur comment soi-disant je te regarde.  
-C’est ta voix. Tu me parles… Comme il me parlait. »  
Jongin arrêta ses mouvements pour regarder le plus jeune dans les yeux.   
« Je ne veux pas en parler.   
-Depuis quand ? Rappelle-moi. Rappelle-moi ces soirs parce que là je suis crevé, déchiré, et je me rappelle jamais de rien le lendemain. S’il te plait.   
-De toutes façons tu ne t’en souviendras pas demain.   
-Je vais arrêter de sortir. De boire. D’accord ? Je m’en rappellerai demain.   
-Comme chaque soir. »   
Jongin semblait accablé par la scène. Il pliait distraitement les vêtements qu’il venait d’enlever à Sehun avant de les poser sur une chaise en tissu pâle. Il retira son tee-shirt à son tour, puis son pantalon. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain clair, et observa le garçon toujours étendu sur le lit.   
« Depuis un bout de temps. J’avais appris à m’y faire, c’était pas très compliqué. Tu sais, quand tu vois une personne à qui tu tiens comme ça, et que tu vois qu’elle est heureuse avec quelqu’un d’autre bah tu finis par te dire que c’est le destin, que t’y peux rien ; commença-t-il. Après tout, c’était pas grand-chose. Je suis vite passé à autre chose, ça allait. Et quand Tao est parti, j’ai eu si peur pour toi… Je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi mal. Peu importe à quel point Tao et toi vous étiez harcelés par SM, vous aviez toujours tenu bon et… Tu ne souris plus. Tu manges à peine. Tu passes ton temps à regarder dans le vide, ou regarder un écran qui ne répond pas. Sehun. Tu sors tous les soirs, On revient, tu es toujours saoul. Tu ne vis plus, tu te détruis. Et je… Je ne peux pas te voir te détruire comme ça, d’accord ? Peut-être que ce n’était pas ‘’rien’’ comme j’aime le penser. Peut-être que je ressens vraiment quelque chose pour toi. Peut-être que quand je te vois boire comme ça, te détruire comme ça pour un mec qui ne te répond plus parce qu’il assume pas ce qu’il a vécu avec toi, ça me tue aussi. Peut-être qu’en te tuant, tu tues quelqu’un avec toi. »

Sehun ne répondit rien, trop choqué par cette révélation soudaine. Il ne s’attendait pas à quelque chose d’aussi fort, encore moins d’aussi sincère. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il en pensait, il ne pouvait pas y réfléchir. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, alors que sa douleur était si forte pour quelqu’un d’autre, pour la première fois depuis longtemps ses larmes coulèrent pour autre chose que pour lui-même.   
« Et ce qui m’achève ; renchérit la voix désormais tremblante du danseur, c’est devoir te rappeler tous les soirs que j’ai des sentiments pour toi, et te voir le lendemain me regarder comme si je n’étais pas là, comme si à travers moi tu voyais le fantôme de quelqu’un qui ne reviendra pas.   
-Arrête s’il te plait… Sehun avait l’impression qu’un millier de poignards perçaient son cœur.   
-Tu voulais la vérité. Mais tu l’oublieras. N’en parlons plus. »

Jongin s’approcha du lit voisin, l’ouvrit et y pénétra, éteint la lumière par la même occasion. Mais il ne s’attendit pas à sentir un corps fin se glisser à ses côtés dans la pénombre.   
« Tu fais qu-…  
-Tais toi. »  
Sehun plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Jongin, et s’installa le plus confortablement possible entre les draps frais du lit. Le corps de Jongin était vraiment chaud, et quand l’asiatique aux cheveux cendrés posa sa tête contre le torse de l’autre il sentit son cœur battre aussi vite qu’un tambourinement de batterie. Un de ses bras glissa pour se caler sur son torse alors que la main tenant la bouche de Jongin glissa doucement.   
« J’aimerais m’en souvenir demain. Je veux m’en souvenir. »  
Les bras du châtain l’enlacèrent tendrement. Sehun hésita longtemps, mais finit par se jeter à l’eau et se redressa pour embrasser Jongin. Il sentit l’autre résister, mais retint ses mains pour l’empêcher de le repousser. Il redéposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, plus doucement cette fois. Il les frôla, se détacha et s’éloigna de son visage pour l’étudier. Les traits de Jongin restaient tristes, et Sehun sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Il se baissa et embrassa longuement les lippes. Sehun fermait les yeux et se concentrait sur le baiser lorsqu’il sentit un mouvement des lèvres sous lui. Elles venaient se répondre, et dans une excitation non-feinte, Sehun approfondit le baiser. Il laissa les mains du danseur partir quand il sentit toute résistance s’amoindrir. Leurs bouches dansaient ensemble, s’explorant timidement pour la première fois alors que les deux étaient consentants. La main de Sehun commença à caresser le torse de Jongin alors que l’échange fut plus prononcé, et se permit de la descendre lentement, jusqu’à ce qu’une des paumes de l’autre de la stoppe, et que Jongin brise le baiser.   
« Tu es saoul.   
-Mais je veux ça ! protesta Sehun, en s’approchant des lèvres rougies de son ami.  
-Non. Tu veux quelqu’un d’autre. Je ne suis pas lui, et je préfère que cela reste ainsi. Je suis désolé. »  
Sehun resta pantois face à cette réaction. Pourquoi Jongin décidait de tout arrêter alors qu’il s’offrait à lui ?   
« On devrait dormir maintenant. On verra demain, d’accord ? »  
Jongin soupira après avoir fini de parler, et passa une main sur son visage rougi. Sehun l’observa encore, puis posa sa tête là où elle reposait précédemment sur son torse nu. La fatigue l’emporta rapidement, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps la dernière image qu’il eut derrière les paupières ne fut pas Tao.

 

Ce qui toucha en premier Sehun fut la chaleur dans laquelle était enveloppé son corps. C’était agréable, malgré le fulgurant mal de tête qui pilonnait sa boîte crânienne. Il tentait de bouger dans ce halo de chaleur réconfortante quand ce dernier bougea également, le collant encore plus proche de lui. Le sang du jeune se glaça alors qu’il comprit que quelqu’un était derrière lui. Il avait dormi avec quelqu’un, et hier il était… De sortie.   
Il s’insulta mentalement, son esprit formant un flot de jurons à l’encontre de tout ce qu’il était et tout ce qu’il avait bu la veille, bien qu’il n’en ait aucun souvenir. Seul quelques flashs lui revenaient, sans importance. Il inspira un grand coup, cette action lui donnant une envie de vomir sans nom, avant de risquer un œil derrière lui. Et c’est là que son cœur s’arrêta.   
« Jongin ? »  
Ce dernier fronça ses paupières et grommela à l’entente de son nom. Il ouvrit lentement un œil et regarda Sehun. Il lui fallut un temps pour réaliser leur position, et à la grande surprise de Sehun, Jongin soupira avant de se dégager pour s’asseoir, et se frotter les yeux.   
« J’ai le droit à une explication ?   
-Tu étais fatigué hier en rentrant. T’as pété ton portable. Tu t’en souviens de ça ?   
-Je ne me souviens de r… »  
Déclic. Un flux de souvenirs coula en Sehun comme une rivière en crue, et il eut le souffle coupé quand il se souvint de la confession de Jongin.  
« Je savais que ça allait être la même chose… soupira Jongin à nouveau, refusant que quitter le drap des yeux.  
-Non. Je… Je me souviens cette voix. Jongin. C’est vrai ? »  
Une sensation étrange surprit le plus jeune alors que l’autre osa enfin le regarder. C’était très étrange, de ressentir à nouveau depuis le départ de Tao. Quelque chose n’était plus le même, et Sehun en avait peur.   
« Tu sais que ça l’est. Mais t’en fais pas, je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit avec moi, encore moins me prendre de pitié. J’ai eu un moment de faiblesse ça ne se reproduira plus.   
-Non, arrête. »  
La main du plus jeune attrapa le bras nu du garçon bronzé, et leurs yeux s’observèrent intensément.   
« Je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne sais pas ce qu’on peut en faire, d’accord ? Je suis honnête avec toi, je ne sais pas. Je suis totalement perdu. Mais… Je veux voir.   
-Je ne veux pas être ton test.   
-Non. Pas dans ce sens. Dans le sens que je n’ai pas été aussi bien depuis le départ de Tao que ce matin, dans tes bras. J’ai l’impression qu’hier je ne t’ai pas embrassé pour rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, mais c’est plus… Je ne sais pas. Fais-moi confiance. Je veux essayer avec toi. Pas forcément du romantique tout de suite, d’accord ? Mais je ne veux pas passer à côté de quelque chose qui me rend si… bien.   
-Je ne veux pas être un pansement Sehun…  
-Ce n’est pas ça. Je veux apprendre à te connaître comme… Quelqu’un qui serait plus qu’un ami. Je veux qu’on sorte ensemble, qu’on fasse quelque chose de plus intime que des sorties amicales. Je me sens bien avec toi, je veux tenter. S’il te plait.   
-Et Tao ? Tu ne peux pas l’oublier, ce n’est pas du jour au lendemain que tu vas l’oublier.   
-Non. Mais… Il ne me rappellera pas. Il écoute mes messages, je le sais. Mais il n’y répondra jamais. Il ne voudra plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Je ne peux pas attendre quelque chose qui ne viendra pas. Mais tu n’es pas un pansement Jongin. Je ne veux pas te faire te sentir comme tel. »  
Sans crier gare, Sehun s’approcha et embrassa légèrement Jongin.   
« Essayons ? On verra par la suite. »   
Leurs mains se joignirent. Un poids s’allégea en Sehun, et il sourit tendrement face à un Jongin réagissant timidement.   
« Essayons. »

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, ceci est sensé être un One Shot mais je le laisse en Ongoing parce qu'il se peut que je fasse une partie deux ou plusieurs shots pour continuer cette histoire et développer leur relation! :)  
> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez pas tous les cas ^o^


End file.
